The present invention generally relates to a system for reinforcing a door jamb. More particularly, the invention relates to a system in which a reinforcing device may be retrofitted onto a previously installed door assembly.
Entrance doors for buildings are often supported on wooden jambs. Typically, a latching device of a lock assembly may engage with a mortised opening in one of the jambs. A small metallic latching plate may be attached to the jamb and may surround the mortised opening. In such an assembly, the door may be held in a closed position with only structural strength of the wooden jamb resisting intrusion forces. A determined intruder may open such a door by applying force that overcomes the structural strength of the wooden jamb. For example, an intruder may kick the door to open it.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method of enhancing the structural strength of a latching system of a wooden-jamb door assembly. More particularly, there is a need for such a reinforcing device that can be easily installed onto a door assembly that is already in place within an opening of a building.